The invention relates to a radial piston pump for generating high-fuel pressure in fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines, in particular in a common rail injection system, having a drive shaft which is supported in a pump housing. The drive shaft has an eccentrically embodied shaft portion on which preferably a plurality of pistons, disposed radially in a respective element bore are supported relative to the drive shaft, which pistons can be moved back and forth in the respective element bore by rotation of the drive shaft.
One such radial piston pump is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 42 16 877. When helical gear wheels are used, the drive of the radial piston pump produces axial forces, which can be absorbed by an axial bearing disk provided with a slide bearing material. The axial bearing disk is centered in the housing and can be secured against rotation by means of two circumferential lugs that engage grooves in the pump housing. Depending on the mounting concept, it can happen that half of the pump housing has to be installed overhead with the axial bearing disk in place. In this case, it is necessary for the axial bearing disk to be fixed in its position, to prevent the bearing disk from falling out of the centering. The fixation of the axial bearing disk can be attained for instance by means of one or more supports. Attaching one or more supports, however, dictates one additional work step in assembly. Additional aids are also necessary. There is furthermore the risk that attaching the supports damage the axial bearing disk.